


Eccentric Love

by Gayspacesprinkles



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayspacesprinkles/pseuds/Gayspacesprinkles
Summary: Highschool AuBucky enjoys when Tony rambles about mechanical engineering.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: 2019 WinterIron_Holiday_Exchange





	Eccentric Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMaroonRedWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaroonRedWolf/gifts).



> You get two because I forgot to check in..... Oops ^^'


End file.
